


Angelf*ck (sighs for everyone)

by saltandbyrne



Category: Supernatural
Genre: BDSM, Blow Jobs, Bondage, Dirty Talk, Dom/sub, Exhibitionism, Face Slapping, Face-Fucking, Felching, Forced Feminization, Impala Sex, M/M, Orgasm Delay/Denial, Rimming, Roleplay - Teacher and Student, Rough Sex, Sex Toys, Spanking
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-07-15
Updated: 2012-07-15
Packaged: 2017-11-09 23:57:05
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,792
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/459938
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/saltandbyrne/pseuds/saltandbyrne
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Dean calls Cas up for some phone sex, so Cas tells him all about his "boyfriend" and their awesome escapades.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Angelf*ck (sighs for everyone)

This is Castiel, thanks for calling.

_Hi, angel..._

Hello, Dean. How are you tonight?

_I'm good angel, been missin' you... had to call five times just to get you, baby..._

They don't call it hump day for nothing, Dean. You know Wednesdays can be … a busy night for me.

_Yeah? All those guys been keepin' you pretty busy, huh?_

Oh, Dean, you can't imagine...

_Bet everybody loves hearing you run that pretty mouth of yours off, don't they?_

They want to do a lot of things to my mouth, Dean...

_Like what, angel? What do you do with that dirty mouth of yours?_

Well, the guy who just called me … he likes to hear all about how I fuck my boyfriend, likes me to tell him all the things we do together.

_You got a boyfriend, Angel?_

Of course I do, Dean. And this caller, he's one of my regulars, calls me every week, always wants the same thing.

_What's that, baby?_

He always wants to hear about how I come home from work and suck my boyfriend's cock. I walk in the door, hang up my coat and walk into my living room. The blinds are open so all the neighbors can see. My boyfriend's sitting on the couch, just in his boxers, and he's already stroking himself when I walk into the room. I just sink to my knees and suck him off, right there, windows open so everybody can see me. I like being watched, Dean, gets me really hot...

_Bet you and your boyfriend get up to some pretty kinky shit, angel..._

Oh, Dean... Sometimes he likes to play teacher, puts his glasses on, shirt and tie. Calls me into his office, makes me pull my pants down and bend over his desk, tells me I'm failing my classes. He's got this ruler, old wooden kind, and he spanks me with it until my ass is all red and I'm squirming around against his desk. Always gets me so hot when he spanks me like that, tells me what a bad boy I am, makes me spread my legs open for him while he does it, tells me to put my ass in the air and show him how I'm going to pass my classes.

And he makes me do such bad things, Dean, dirty things that he likes. He loves how I get hard when he bends me over the desk, sometimes my dick leaves a wet little stain on his desk blotter and that just drives him crazy. He makes me lick it, Dean, holds my hair and makes me lick my own precome off his desk while he fingers me open, tells me how he's going to use me like a naughty little boy. Sometimes he bends me over the desk just like that, pants around my ankles, ass all red from his ruler.

Sometimes he uses the ruler while he fucks me, smacks it on my thighs while he uses me, tells me what a bad boy I am for getting so hard while my teacher punishes me. He says only really, really dirty little boys get hard-ons while they're getting punished.

And you know what the worst part is, Dean? He won't even come in my ass when he fucks me, makes me put it back in my mouth before he comes all over my face. Says only good boys who do all their homework get to have teacher's come inside them.

When he's done with me he makes me stand in the corner, face the wall while I jerk off for him. He makes fun of how fast I come, tells me what a bad boy I am, that I can't control myself, that I need to be punished like this.

And you know what, Dean? He's right, I do need to be punished.

_Like being treated like a naughty boy, don't you, angel?_

Sometimes he likes to humiliate me, Dean, makes me go out to dinner with him wearing a little pair of panties under my pants. They're always too small and they barely hold everything in, I feel like anyone who looks at me can tell that I'm wearing them.

And the worst thing is, I get so excited thinking about how he's going to use me later that I have to sit through dinner with my cock stretching my panties out, it's so uncomfortable, I always leave a big stain in the front by the time we get to the motel room.

You should see where he takes me, Dean, filthy pay by the hour places, there's usually whores in the lobby, and he just makes me stand there, all hard in my wet panties while he books a room, always takes forever looking at pictures of all the different rooms while everyone stares at me.

And when we get in the room it's almost worse, the things that he says to me, Dean, it's so humiliating. Makes me undress while he watches, stroking himself until I'm just wearing my panties, and I'm always so hard, I can't help it, my cock just stretches the fabric out so much, it's always too big. He makes me lay on the bed, pulls my panties off slowly, telling me what a wet little slut I am, getting my panties all soaked while he's trying to take me out like a nice girl. Tells me he has to use me like a whore if I'm going to act like one, and then, Dean, he puts my panties in my mouth, says I have to keep quiet or everyone will know what a dirty girl I am.

He likes me on my back, with my legs spread open for him, tells me what a pretty little pussy I have, how he's gonna eat me out and get me all wet for him before he fucks me. He won't even touch my cock, Dean, and it's so hard it hurts, just aches while he puts his tongue in me, licks me down there like I'm a girl. And I can't control myself, Dean, I always start moaning and squirming under him just like he said I would, and I'm noisy, always so loud for him, even with my panties stuffed in my mouth. He likes it when I do that, though, he always spreads me open and licks at me even deeper when I do it, feels so good when he gets his tongue deep inside me, makes me crazy, Dean.

He always slips a finger into me when I start moaning for him, tells me he's gonna finger my wet little cunt open, get me ready for him, says I'm such a lucky little slut to get such a big cock in my dripping wet pussy. He stretches me out so good Dean, feels so fucking amazing when he gets three fingers in me, keeps hitting me just right until I'm begging for his cock. He likes it when I beg, makes me say all the dirty things he likes before he'll fuck me, makes me tell him how I need him to fuck my dirty little cunt until I come on his dick, how I need all that big, hard cock in my pussy so I can come for him like a good little whore.

It's so fucking dirty, Dean, makes me feel like such a dirty slut saying all those things to him, begging him to use me until he finally shoves his cock in me, and he always warms me up so good that he can just slip it in, I'm always so open and wet for him like a girl. Feels so good when he finally sinks it all the way in, Dean, tells me what a tight little pussy I have for him while he fucks into me, and he's always so rough when we do it, just fucks me as hard as he can, shoves my panties deeper into my mouth while he makes me scream, makes me come all over myself.

_Fuck, angel, that's fucking hot … he always treat you like such a dirty boy?_

Once in a while he likes it when I run the show, lets me handcuff him to the bed, put a blindfold on him. I crawl on top of him and work my way from his forehead to his toes, just kiss him all over, suck some hickeys onto his neck, suck on his nipples, that always gets him squirming, kiss my way down his stomach, won't touch his dick until I can't stand it anymore, although sometimes I'll take his balls in my mouth, suck on them one at a time, lick that little seam up the back, finger myself open while I work him into a frenzy. He always makes this long moaning noise, groans out my name while he bucks his hips up, and I try to stay down there until he's got precome leaking out of his cock, until he's so desperate for it that he's gritting his teeth together, cock so hard for me.

If I'm feeling nice, I'll take his blindfold off before I fuck him. He likes to see it, Dean, likes to watch while I straddle him, always do it reverse cowboy while he's cuffed down like that, lets him get a really good view of his cock sinking into me. If I'm not feeling nice, I leave the blindfold on, just ride him until I get myself off, wrap my hand around his balls and squeeze, keep him hard for as long as I feel like. If we're feeling extra dirty that night I'll leave him cuffed like that and let him lick it out of me after he finally comes inside me.

_Dirty little angel..._

He likes to watch me play with myself, too, Dean. Sometimes he just sits back and watches me fuck myself for him, he buys me all these toys, loves watching me work myself open for him.

He got me this one, big black silicone, it's got all these little bumps and ridges all over it, feels so good inside me, Dean, but it's so big, almost as big as his cock, I always have to work up to it. Start with my fingers, get them all slippery wet with lube, and he likes when I go slow, start with one, work it all the way in. He likes it when I make noise, too, so I always make these little whimpers that he loves. He strokes himself really slow while I get my other fingers in, until I've got three buried up to the knuckle, just work them in and out of myself for him, and he always lets out this groan when I pull them out, Dean, you should hear him, so fucking sexy the sound he makes while he stares at me, all gaping and dripping just for him.

That's when I know it's time for the toy, so hard not to beg him to fuck me right then, but I know he wants to see me all stretched out for him, wants to watch me stuff myself with that big cock while he jerks off, so I get it all slick, sometimes I even put it in my mouth first, he really loves that. Then I bend over, he really likes the view when I do that, my cock's always so hard, little bit of precome dripping onto the bed while I show off for him, spread my legs and stick my ass up in the air so he can really see my hole. He knows it's harder for me to get it in when I'm like that, think it makes him even hotter when I do it anyway, have to go so slow, push it in a tiny bit and then pull it out, one millimeter at a time until I can hear him working his own cock faster, and it's not like I have to work hard to make all those noises he likes, Dean, feels so fucking good, so hot knowing he's watching me, gets him crazy when I finally sink it all the way in, take the whole thing, so stretched out around it, little bit of lube always leaking down my balls, know that really drives him over the edge.

That's when he fucks me, Dean, really fucks me, loves how I'm so fucked open for him that he can just grab my hips and thrust it into me, all the way in, he just starts hard and keeps going, just tears me apart, Dean, gets me screaming his name so loud for him. Sometimes he gets me off just like that, pounds into me while I'm on my hands and knees for him, just reaches around and jerks me off hard until I come in his hand, and you don't even want to know what he does with it, Dean, he's so fucking dirty, sucks it off his fingers while he comes in my ass, makes me lick it off his hand while he pumps me full of it, wipes it all over my ass while he fills me up.

_Fuck, angel, like being used like that, don't you? Bet it gets you off good..._

It does, but sometimes he makes me wait for it, tells me not to come until he's done, and it's so hard, Dean, so hard to control myself when I feel him pumping his jizz into my ass, want to come so bad but I know he'll always make it good for me if I wait. And it's so good Dean, so good when he comes in me, rolls me onto my back and kisses me, tells me how fucking sexy I am, how hot I make him, how he's gonna take such good care of me. He does, too, gets me off with something special, sometimes he puts this vibrating bullet thing in my ass that just makes me crazy, Dean, you should hear how I scream when he turns it on and wraps his lips around my cock, makes me come until I can't see straight, that thing just buzzing against my sweet spot until I'm shooting down his throat, sometimes he keeps it in me until I come again, almost hurts but it's so good.

_Jesus christ, bet you look so fucking sexy like that, angel..._

He got me these beads, too, seven of them all strung together, each one bigger than the next, the last one's almost as thick as his cock, feels so good when he works them into me. I know he loves it too, always tells me how hot it is to stuff me up like that, loves seeing his come leak out of me each time he presses another one into me, loves how I just swallow them all up. Then he sucks me off, and he's so good at it, Dean, takes me all the way down, does this thing with his tongue that makes me squirm around so much he has to press his thumb against my hole just to keep me from pushing those beads out.

And when I'm just about to come, and he always knows when I'm close, he just grabs that string and tugs, biggest one coming out first, and I'm so stretched out and sensitive from getting fucked it feels amazing, Dean, almost makes me black out sometimes I come so fucking hard, I can't even breathe right, just yell out all this nonsense while he swallows me and pulls all those beads out, faster and faster, barely even feel the last few while I come in his mouth.

_Sounds like your boyfriend takes good care of you, angel._

You know what's so hot about him, Dean? He's so good with his hands. He has this old car, classic black paint job, gorgeous leather seats, does all the work on it himself. Loves to fuck me in it, lays me out in the backseat and sucks me off before he wraps my legs around his waist and gives it to me.

Loves bending me over the grill of it, pulled over at a truck stop one time and fucked me right there, knew people were watching us, didn't even care, just made me say his name over and over again while he pressed my face against the hood. I came all over it while he fucked me, and he made me take out a rag and clean it off right there, all these men staring at me while I pulled my pants up and washed my own jizz off his car, Dean, and he just stood there with his hand down his pants and watched me.

One time he fucked me in the backseat right before we had to drive to his brother's house, got me off first before he came in my ass. He always surprises me, Dean, but I wasn't expecting him to pull out one of the plugs he bought me, shoved it right in me with all his come still in my ass, told me I was gonna have to wear it all night. He made me suck his cock while he was driving, made me bend over so he could play with the plug while he came in my mouth, swallowed it all just the way he likes, told me he wanted me so filled up with him that everybody would be able to smell it on me, know who I belonged to.

Dean, it was so fucking hot, sitting through dinner with that plug in my ass, he kept giving me this look, licked his lips at me every time I squirmed around. When his brother was in the kitchen he told me to go to the bathroom and jerk off, said he wanted me to catch it in my hand and lick it off while I thought about how he was going to fuck me again on the way home. And he did, Dean, put my mouth on his cock the second we pulled out of the driveway, stopped at the first rest stop and bent me over the trunk, just worked that plug out and watched his come drip out of me before he fucked me, came in me again and just plugged me right back up, drove home just like that.

_Must be something your boyfriend doesn't do for you, angel. What would you do if I was there with you, baby?_

What would I do with you, Dean? Well, I've always had this fantasy, but I think my boyfriend's afraid to do it, sometimes I think he's scared to get too rough with me, like he'll really hurt me. I mean, he'll spank me and fuck me pretty hard, but I want him to really rough me up one night. I might not be as big as he is, Dean, but I'm a lot stronger than I look, I know what I can take.

_Oh, yeah? Wanna play rough, angel?_

I want you to catch me doing something I'm not supposed to, doesn't matter what, just want you all jealous and possessive and dominant. Want you to grab me by my hair, slam me up against a wall, press my face to it while you tell me what a whore I am, feel your cock getting hard while you're pressed against me. I'll be hard too, promise, fuck, I'm hard right now, Dean, just thinking about you pulling my hair, dragging me to the bedroom.

Want you to slap me around, Dean, don't hold yourself back, smack my cheek and tell me you're going to teach me how to control myself, show me who's in charge. Pull my pants down while I bend over the bed, take your belt to my ass, want you to leave bruises on me, Dean, want to feel it for days. Press yourself against me, feel how hot my ass is, all pink and warm, rub your cock against me, let me feel how hard you are while you breathe on my neck and tell me how bad I am. Want you to bite me, Dean, not little love nibbles like you usually do, want you to bite me hard, want you to mark me all over, make me scream when you break my skin.

And then I want you to fuck my face, Dean, really, really fuck it, don't want to suck your cock, don't want to give you a blowjob, I want you to put your hands in my hair and hold me still while you slam into the back of my throat, hold me there until I'm crying and gagging and shaking, and then keep doing it until you come, make me choke on it when you spill down my throat, can't even breathe you're so far in me, almost pass out when you finally pull out of me.

Want you to throw me on the bed, Dean, get two fingers in me and milk it out of me, make me come just like that, don't even touch my cock, so fucking hot for you, Dean, jesus, the things you do to me, baby, so goddamn perfect fuckfuckDeannnnnnmmmmmmgggggghhh .....

Oh, fuck.... Dean, I miss you, I miss you baby...

_Holy shit, Cas, wondered how long you were gonna last... Thought I'd slip up first, fuck, baby, you really could do that for a living. Really want me to do all that shit to you, angel? Christ, that's so fucking hot, fuck your face like that, god, yes, yesyesyesangelfuckyesss..... Fuck, Cas...._

Miss me too, huh?

_Miss you so much, angel. I'll be home in two days, almost done helping Sam out with that thing._

I guess I'll survive.

_Promise I'll take good care of you when I get back, angel... Think we need to act out that little fantasy of yours, and we haven't done the teacher thing in a while, have we? God, that's so fucking hot..._

Now you're just being mean to me, Dean...

_I'm sorry, angel, can't help myself... Miss that ass so much._

I assure you, Dean, it misses you too. I'll keep busy, I think Gabe's coming over for lunch tomorrow. Ugh, brothers...

_I should go before Sammy sends out a search party, I'm never gonna hear the end of this as is, think I might have spooged on his sweatpants ... Don't forget, the cable guy's supposed to fix that stupid box tomorrow too._

I won't, Dean. I'll make sure he gets the DVR in the bedroom working. Love you, baby. Say hi to Sam for me.

 _Love you, too, angel._  
  
  
Title from this [Misfits song](http://www.youtube.com/watch?v=0mDHih46Hmc&feature=results_video&playnext=1&list=PL469FF03A99E071E9)!

**Author's Note:**

> [Tumblr post here!](http://saltandbyrnefic.tumblr.com/post/135992756454/angelfck-sighs-for-everyone-dean-calls-cas-up)


End file.
